


Odds and Ends

by Cottonstones



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crushes, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: Dan busts his ass at the coffee shop he works at, slinging drinks for unappreciative customers. His one joy in life is music but his latest band seems to be falling apart around him. Not to mention he has a less than stellar relationship with his roommate Arin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quirkthescribbler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkthescribbler/gifts).



> Written for the Grumpmas 2016 challenge! I hope you like it! <3

Dan sighs as he adjusts his backpack over his shoulder. He just got off a nine-hour shift at the coffee shop he works at. He feels like he spends most of his time at the small and cozy café in the heart of the shopping district in California. When he’s not slaving away over stranger’s coffee Dan is either working on his music or he’s catching a few hours of sleep at his apartment. 

Seeing as Dan’s most recent band has all but formally called it quits, he finds himself trudging up the stairs of the apartment building he calls home instead of shoving his apron into his backpack and catching the nearest cab to the warehouse that Razor had used as their practicing spot. 

Dan is tired, back and feet aching as he hits the third floor. The goddamn elevator is always busted otherwise he would gladly lean against the cool metal instead of hoofing it up three flights of stairs. He shuffles down the third-floor hallway. He can already hear the neighbor’s TV blaring the evening news, the anchor excitedly telling Mrs. Glover not to ‘Dare change the channel!’. Dan stops in front of the dull green door of apartment number six, the paint peeling, revealing the tanned wood underneath the flat paint. 

He pats at his jean pockets, searching for his apartment key. A small bubble of panic rises inside of Dan when his pockets feel empty. He checks his apron. Nothing. Dan swings his backpack off his shoulder and digs around inside, but he finds no tell-tale sign of keys. 

“Fuck,” Dan groans. He thumps his head against the apartment door. What a miserable end to a miserable day. Now he has to bother his roommate to let him in. Dan sighs, the urge to get inside his apartment and get his shoes and uniform off overpowering the dread he feels over having to have his roomie let him in. Dan knocks once, fast and hard, “Arin!” he calls. 

Silence. 

Dan groans. The fucker must be in his bedroom, maybe drawing, probably listening to his weird anime soundtracks way too loudly, probably too loud for him to be able to hear Dan knocking. 

“Arin! I need you to let me in!” Dan says, near shouting in the hallway to try and get Arin’s attention, “I forgot my keys!” 

Again, there is nothing but a quiet response. “Mother fucker!” Dan swears and he kicks at the door, wincing in pain when the wood doesn’t buckle under his strike. 

The door is pulled open and then Dan is face-to-face with his roommate, Arin, and Arin looks none too pleased. 

“Are you trying to break our door, dude?” 

“Sorry,” Dan says, “I was calling for you. I think I left my keys at work and- “ 

“I heard you,” Arin says, “I was coming. Patience is a thing, you know?”

Dan fights his face from flushing, his fingers curling into a loose fist. How did Arin always do that? How did he always manage to make Dan feel so fucking stupid? 

“If you heard me you could have, you know, let me know? You could have _said_ something?” 

Arin huffs and moves back from the doorway, letting Dan press past him and slip into their shared apartment. If Dan wasn’t down on his luck and really in need of a roof over his head he’d fucking move out so fast. He and Arin have been living together for three months now and Dan can’t say it’s the best arrangement either of them have ever had. 

Dan had been surfing the net on his break at work- a plus to working at a Wi-Fi enabled coffee shop- looking for apartment listings. His place at the time had been in bad shape, crowded, the building in a not so great part of town, too expensive for how dangerous it was. Dan was ready to get out. That’s when he stumbled upon Arin’s Craigslist ad. 

Arin had only just moved into the place a few weeks prior and the guy set to move in with him- Jon or something- had bailed, leaving Arin with a desperate need for a roommate to help him keep the apartment he suddenly couldn’t afford alone. Dan wanted somewhere quieter, somewhere safer. On paper Arin seemed like the perfect roommate, seemed funny and kind. Really he was those things, it’s just, he was a lot of other things too. 

He was a night owl for instance. Arin usually stayed up late into the night and it wouldn’t be so bad if he knew how to be quiet, but on more than one occasion Dan had just fallen asleep only to be startled awake by Arin laughing his ass off in his bedroom, or singing as he walks his way into the kitchen for some late-night dinner. 

Arin is self-employed for the most part. He is a freelance artist with enough talent to be making an okay living from his clients. When that isn’t enough he works part time at a hardware store for extra cash. Due to his title of self-employed artist he’s home a lot, always seems to be around, and the opportunity for alone time is few and far between. 

Dan would describe himself as a mellow guy. He tries to go with the flow and give people the benefit of the doubt. He’s not one for confrontations or big blow-outs. He wants to get along with Arin but it’s not working. He thinks it’s just the stress of living with someone else that gets to the two of them most of the time. It’s sharing your space with another person, with trying to mesh two different lives into one cohesive piece that is proving difficult. 

Maybe Dan is just jealous that Arin doesn’t have to bust his ass to make his half of the rent like Dan does. 

As soon as Dan closes the door behind him he hears a bout of excited laughter. He freezes up on the spot. The sound is coming from Arin’s room and Dan wants to groan. He’s tired and the very last thing he wants is to deal with Arin’s friends being over. His roommate’s friends are cool, nice enough but they wear Dan out when all he wants is to veg out at home. There’s one guy Arin hangs with, Ross, he presses Dan’s buttons. Ross isn’t a bad guy, just, he’s _loud_ and Dan has come out of his room several times to find Ross digging into Dan’s leftovers from the fridge or polishing off their last carton of milk. 

The laugh Dan hears resonating in their apartment certainly sounds like Ross. 

“You, uh, got people over?” Dan asks. He toes off his shoes at their apartment door. He shrugs out of his jacket and hangs it in the closet near the door before he’s tugging his black apron up and over his head. 

Arin purses his lips, clearly already annoyed at Dan. “No, I’m Skyping with Ross and Chris.” That was certainly a relief. Maybe Dan’s face was showing just how pleased he was to hear this news because the next thing he hears is Arin scoffing, “You know, I never complain when you have people over.” 

“I barely have people over,” Dan counterpoints. 

Arin crosses his arms over his chest, “Your weirdo bandmates.” 

“Hey man,” Dan says, a small pulse of anger flashing through him as Arin insults his friends and bandmates, “Don’t call them weirdos. You don’t even know them.” 

“I know they come in here smelling like weed and you guys argue over song titles for two hours.” 

“Sorry my hobbies aren’t up to your standards. Maybe I should draw dicks on Skype with my buds for six hours a day. Would you like that more?” 

Dan is annoyed and he can feel that heat burn through him. Why did Arin always have to be a dick? He didn’t get it. What made Arin choose him to move in if he was so put-off by Dan’s personality? Did Arin have any clue they would end up arguing nearly every night like a couple on the brink of a break-up? 

“Whatever,” Arin says, ruffling a hand over his ponytail, “I’m going back to my room.” 

“Try not to stomp through the house five hours from now for cereal,” Dan says, unwilling to let Arin have the last word, “Some people have to work tomorrow.” 

Arin stops where he stands and slowly turns to face Dan again. Dan feels brave and foolish all at once. He’s aware he’s poking the bear, that he sat down and sharpened the stick himself, but he worked a long shift at the café for people who treat him like shit, and his music, his usual outlet for bad days, is collapsing around him. The very last thing he needs is to be treated like crap at home too. 

“Fuck you, man,” Arin says, slow and a little quiet and Dan prickles. Had he hit a nerve? 

Arin turns away from Dan and pads back down the hallway. Dan stands frozen in place until the sound of Arin’s bedroom door closing jostles him into focus again. He moves to his own bedroom which is only a few feet from Arin’s. His room is a little smaller but not terrible. He has enough space for all the standards. Dan hangs his apron on the frame of his bedroom door before he slides his jeans off, tossing them in the direction of the dirty clothes hamper, not watching long enough to see if he actually made it into the basket or not. 

He’s looking for pajama pants when he can hear Arin’s voice as a low rumble through the wall of his room. 

“He’s a complete fucking dick.” 

Dan’s face grows hot. There’s no doubt Arin is talking about him, likely filling Chris and Ross in on their little spat from the kitchen. Great, now they’d think Dan was an asshole and probably treat him like shit whenever they come over to see Arin. Dan can’t hear Ross or Chris’s side of the conversation but he has a feeling they aren’t singing his praises. 

Dan tries to ignore the words, ignore Arin. His aim is to enjoy the rest of his night before he must go to bed and get up to work his shit job all over again. Dan’s stomach rumbles and he pads out into the kitchen to grab some food. He has a couple of pancakes left from when he went to breakfast with his co-worker Suzy. Dan digs around in the fridge until he finds his pancakes tucked in their Styrofoam container behind the nearly empty jug of orange juice. 

Dan pops his food into the microwave and goes to turn on the TV and the Xbox in the living room. The Xbox belongs to Dan. Arin owns the better systems. The PS4 is in Arin’s bedroom but the Wii U is out in the living room, on principal though Dan tries not to touch it. His old and trusty Xbox works just fine, at least enough to load Netflix on it. 

Three minutes later the microwave beeps and Dan gingerly takes his plate carrying it to the couch, being careful not to burn himself on the hot glass of his dinner plate. He queues up an episode of _It’s Always Sunny In Philadelphia_ and relaxes into the couch, trying to forget his argument with Arin even happened at all, maybe pretending that he lives all alone and doesn’t have to share his space with anyone else. 

Dan finishes his food two episodes in, setting the plate on the floor before he stretches out on the sofa, arms under his head as he laughs at the show on the TV. Dan’s not sure at what point he begins to feel tired, to feel sleep tugging at him. He knows he should get up and just head to bed as he yawns through another episode, but he’s comfortable and doesn’t really feel like moving and in the end, that’s what does him in. Dan’s sure he meant to close his eyes for just a few seconds, a minute tops, but before he knows it, he’s fast asleep on the couch. 

The next time Dan wakes up its four in the morning. He’s disoriented in the way he always gets when he wakes up anywhere but his bed, confused on the logistics of his body. He could be on the edge of a cliff ready to topple off the side for all he knows. Dan blinks in the darkness around him. The Xbox is still on, having timed out to the home screen, and it’s the only light in the room as the living room lamp had been turned off. The light isn’t the only thing different from when Dan fell asleep. He’s also covered up with a thick blanket that Dan knows was nowhere near the couch and instead was draped over the back of the recliner in the opposite corner of the room. 

Dan sits up, blinking and rubbing at his neck where it was sore from the weird position he fell asleep in. The clock above the TV tells him it’s four in the morning. Damn, he’d been sleeping for a while then. Dan scratches a hand through his hair and moves the blanket off his lap. That’s what’s confusing him. The blanket…realistically he knows that he wasn’t covered up when he fell asleep and he knows he hadn’t gotten up and grabbed the blanket himself. That left the only other person in the apartment.

Had Arin covered him up? It seemed unlikely given their interactions before Dan had fallen asleep, but if it wasn’t Arin then who else could it be? 

Dan tries not to think too hard on it, sliding the blanket off him and hastily folding it before setting it on the end of the couch. Dan’s pancake plate is still on the floor and he scoops it up carrying it to the kitchen to deposit into the sink, turning off his Xbox and the TV on the way. There’s something warm and strange in his chest at the thought that despite the shit that went down Arin was nice enough to cover Dan up when he found him sleeping. 

Dan moves quietly down the hallway. That was another thing. If Arin had come out and found him than he had been whisper quiet. Silent enough that Dan hadn’t heard him at all. That was considerate seeing how Arin seemed naturally wired to be loud and so often woke Dan up when Dan was in his room with the door closed and his fan on to drown out the noise. 

As Dan crawls into bed, tugging his blankets around his shoulders and making sure his phone is plugged in and his alarm is set, he feels a little bad about the exchange of words he and Arin had earlier that evening. Dan drifts off surprisingly easy, trying to get at least a little more sleep before his shift tomorrow. 

\--

The next day goes better than the one before it. The customers seem nicer, more patient. One of Dan’s bandmates texts him to ask if he wants to have a ‘jam session’ this weekend, and Dan goes home with a good number of tips and the deformed donuts that they can’t sell on the main floor. He feels better, lighter, the world seeming brighter than it had yesterday. 

He remembers his keys this time and he doesn’t have to have Arin let him into the apartment. Even remembering the less than kind words from last night doesn’t dampen Dan’s mood too much. In fact, he’s quite happy to be home. 

Arin’s bedroom door is open and Dan can hear the distant pulse of Kpop, a term that was previously unknown to Dan prior to living with Arin. Dan sets his donuts on the counter and toes off his sneakers, padding to his room to hang up his apron and change out of this uniform that always stinks of sugar and bitter coffee beans. 

Arin isn’t obligated to come out of his room and say hi or to say anything at all. It isn’t something they do, but Dan also kind of wants him to even if it’s just to clear the air from when they had argued last night. 

Dan moves back to the kitchen, humming along with the weird song he can hear Arin listening to. He’s hungry and Dan slides around the tiled kitchen floor in his socks as he grabs a bowl from the cupboard and reaches on top of the fridge for his beloved box of Frosted Flakes. 

Dan’s just pouring the milk into his cereal when he hears footsteps and sees Arin padding out into the kitchen, peeking around a corner as if he’s expecting to find a stranger there instead of Dan. 

“Oh,” Dan says, “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Arin mimics back, voice toneless, more of an automated response than an actual greeting. Arin’s hands are digging into the pocket of his sweatpants and he looks almost nervous. Dan feels that guilt slipping around inside his stomach. “Is my music bothering you?”

“No,” Dan says honestly, “It’s weird, but it’s also kinda cool.” 

Arin nods, “Alright, just wanted to check.” He moves to go back to his room and Dan thought maybe they could talk longer, maybe he could apologize for what happened yesterday. He’s ready to break the tension he can feel building between them like webbing strung all around the apartment. 

“Hey, um, I brought some donuts home from work if you want one? They look funny but they’re quality, I promise,” Dan says, nudging the box down the counter and towards Arin. It’s a kind of peace treaty of sorts, maybe just a silent apology. 

Arin eyes the box like he’s considering whether Dan is lying to him. 

“Sure, okay,” Arin says and he moves to the counter where Dan is standing and eating his cereal, “Thanks,” Arin adds as he plucks a donut from the box. It’s a holiday one, has little pieces of peppermint sticking to it like some Christmas experiment gone wrong. 

“No problem, man…ah, I wanted to say, um, thanks for covering me up last night when I fell asleep out here?” Dan mumbles, more embarrassed than he had been the night before, “That was cool of you.” 

Arin shrugs as he picks at the broken pieces of peppermint on his donut. “You can’t pay rent if you freeze to death, right? Then I’d have to find a new roommate _and_ throw out the couch.” 

Dan laughs and he sees Arin smile, and he decides on the spot that Arin smiling is a much better sight than Arin hurt or angry. 

“You…you sure you’re not looking for a new roommate?” Dan asks. 

Arin’s eyebrow arches, “Um, I wasn’t planning on it? Is this your way of telling me you want to move out?” 

“No!” Dan says, his spoon clattering into his bowl, “No, no. I’m not like planning on ditching you or anything. It’s just I wasn’t sure…after last night?” 

“Right,” Arin says. His eyes look heavy for a second, “Last night.” 

“Look,” Dan says, trying to speed up the apology to avoid seeing the hurt forming in Arin’s eyes, “About last night. I was in a bad mood. I had a shit day at work and my bandmates bailed on me and I guess, I was just being an asshole and kind of took it out on you. I’m sorry, Arin.” 

Arin lifts his gaze to Dan and he looks genuinely surprised to see Dan apologizing which only makes Dan feel _worse_ because is that really the kind of guy that Arin thought he was? Dan likes to pride himself on being pretty even keeled, on being neutral and letting shit go. He wasn’t the type to hold grudges and he wants Arin to know that. 

“Thanks, man,” Arin says. He sets down his donut, wiping his hands on his pants, “I should apologize too. I got kinda short with you last night when I should have just backed off. It wasn’t fair.” 

“We’re both adults,” Dan says with a shrug, “And we both live here. We ought to do our best to make sure we’re not making each other’s lives harder than it needs to be.” 

Arin nods, a small smile gracing his face and, yeah, Dan _much_ prefers the smile to anything else. 

“You’re right. I just, it feels like you think I have it easy somehow? I know I make money animating and drawing, but that’s work too. I stay up for _hours_ working on the same piece, stuck in my chair and trying to finish it up. The reason I’m out here at five AM sometimes is because I’ll get a headache and realize I haven’t eaten all damn day.” 

Dan nods and he can feel the frown slipping over his face. 

“I guess, I was just jealous. People are paying you to do what you’re passionate about. Meanwhile I’m slinging coffee and my bands keep falling apart before they can get off the ground. I feel like I’m wasting my life on something that isn’t going to happen, you know?” 

“Dude, hey, I’ve heard you sing…a lot and you’re good, more than that, you’re _amazing_ and anyone would be crazy to turn down that kind of talent.” 

Dan feels something rush through him. He doesn’t have a name for it, but it’s warm when it settles in his stomach. He grins, ruffles a hand through his hair, “Thanks, Arin.” 

“No problem, man. I, um, I was actually sure you were going to tell me you wanted to move out. You’re so cool and I’m a fucking nerd. I didn’t think you actually wanted to be around me anymore.” 

“You’re kidding, right?” Dan asks, laughing a little unbelievably, his cereal now sitting on the counter and growing soggier with each passing minute. “You’re cool, Arin. You’re funny and you have all these unique interests and different things you do. You make really good scrambled eggs and you always buy those little sheets for the dryer that make my clothes smell good.” 

Arin laughs and Dan can see a pinkness forming on his cheeks. Fuck, why was that so cute? 

“Well, thanks. I’m glad you don’t want to move out. I’d miss you too much if you weren’t here singing those classic rock songs in the shower and making tea on cold days, and sharing that bread your mom makes when she sends you some.” 

The warmth in Dan’s stomach spreads, seeps into his blood and moves through him. That happy cheery feeling he had when he got off work has all but exploded into something big and giddy inside of him. He’s glad that Arin doesn’t hate him. He’s glad to sort things out with Arin. He feels closer to his roommate now than he ever had before and he likes it. 

“You wanna, um, watch a movie or something with me?” Dan ventures. Arin might be too busy but it’s worth a try. He’s not exactly ready for this to end yet, for Arin to go back to into his room and for Dan to be alone for the rest of the night. 

Arin’s face brightens and the pink clings to the round apple of his cheeks. Dan watches as he runs a hand through his hair, playing with the ponytail at the end. 

“Sure, that sounds good. Let me go and turn off my music.” 

Dan nods and when Arin pads back to his room Dan lifts his bowl of cereal and the box of donuts and moves them to the coffee table in the living room. He turns on his Xbox and boots up Netflix. By the time Arin returns, Dan’s got his cereal in hand and he pats the couch next to him, offering Arin a smile. 

Arin plops down next to Dan on the couch and even though there is space between them Dan can still feel warmth radiating from Arin next to him. 

“What do you want to watch?” Dan asks. 

“Godzilla?”

Dan smiles around the spoon in his mouth, “You’re speaking my fucking language, dude!” 

Arin laughs and picks up the controller, picking out the movie for the two of them to watch. As they sit together and watch the movie Arin tells Dan a ton of facts about Godzilla that Dan didn’t know. The longer they sit and laugh and hang out together the more Dan regrets not doing this sooner, he regrets every moment he’s spent thinking that Arin was an asshole because he’s so not, so far from it. Arin’s great. He makes Dan laugh so hard that he’s red in the face, clutching his stomach, feeling so happy and warm. 

The movie winds down and they keep talking. Once the movie is over Dan’s feeling a little tired but he’s not ready to move from the couch or to stop hanging out with Arin. 

“Another one maybe?” 

“Sure man,” Arin says, “If you’re game.” 

“Oh, I’m game,” Dan says with a grin. 

He scrolls through the movies until he finds some dumb comedy that they’ve both seen before but that still makes them laugh. They talk through that one too and at some point, their bodies inch closer on the couch. At some interval between when the main character flushes his baggie of weed down the toilet by accident, and the neighbor dude fails miserably with the hot girl that lives next door, Dan finds himself nodding off, his excess energy drained away. 

What he didn’t plan on was falling asleep _on_ Arin. When Dan wakes up it’s two hours later and the Netflix screen has timed out. He’s confused like he was before, lost to where he is and what time it is and he’s got a weird kink in his neck. Dan goes to move but then he feels a heat on him, an arm wound around him. Quickly he realizes it’s Arin. 

Dan’s face is tucked against Arin’s shoulder and Arin’s head is resting on top of Dan’s, his cheek pillowed against the top of Dan’s head. This was a new and interesting development. They’re also sharing the blanket that Dan had been using earlier in the night, half of it draped over Dan and the other half stretched across Arin’s lap. 

He’s warm and comfortable and more than a little surprised. Dan had to have fallen asleep first, whether it was on Arin he wasn’t sure, but why didn’t Arin wake him up? Especially if Dan was in his space? If Dan was sleeping _on_ him. 

The logical part of Dan is telling him to go to his own room, sleep in his own bed, wake Arin up and send him off to his room, but a bigger part of Dan is whispering quiet suggestions in his ear, is telling him to stay put, to stay here and share warmth with Arin. 

He doesn’t need much convincing. It’s so easy for Dan to lean firmly against the solid heat of Arin’s side and let his eyes shift closed. 

The next time Dan wakes up it’s morning, sunlight falling in golden bars across their wood floor, too bright for Dan’s newly opened eyes. Arin is still next to him and somehow, they had shifted together in sleep, Arin lying back against the arm of the couch and Dan half on top of him with his head pillowed on Arin’s chest.

That’s the first thing Dan notices. The second is that he’s got fifteen minutes to get to work. 

“Shit!” Dan says, scrambling to sit up and untangle himself from the blanket and from Arin. Without the shared warmth of his roommate’s body, the apartment feels cold. Dan presses up from the couch, stumbling as he pads to his room to hurry and change into his uniform. If he hustles he might only be a couple of minutes late to work. 

“Dan?” he hears Arin say from the living room. 

Against his better judgement, Dan hurries back out into the living room, pants unbuttoned and tugging his shirt down over his head, “Hey, good morning. Sorry, I didn’t wake you up. I’m kinda doing the late for work dance this morning.” 

Arin has the blanket draped around his shoulders, his hair is messy and his cheeks are red. He looks oddly cute and something shifts in Dan’s chest at the sight of him. Arin shakes his head. 

“No, it’s okay. I get it.” His voice is sleep rough as he talks. Dan thinks that’s pretty cute too.

Dan smiles and he goes to move back towards his room to continue getting dressed when Arin’s voice stops him. 

“Hang on! I was…um, I know you’re in a rush but I was wondering if…maybe when you get home from work…would you want to, uh, _do_ something?” 

Dan runs a hand through his hair. Shit, he needs to find his hat too… “You mean, like watching a movie again? Like we did last night?” 

Arin’s cheeks darken a little and he fidgets with the edges of the blankets. 

“I mean, like, maybe something like a _date_ , um, maybe?” 

Dan freezes on the spot and he glances up at Arin through his lashes feeling equal parts shocked and giddy. He’s really gonna be late for work if he doesn’t finish getting ready but Arin dropped this bomb on him and now his mind is whirling. 

“I’m sorry!” Arin says, “I shouldn’t have brought this up right now. It was stupid and we live together and- “ 

“No!” Dan says, stepping forward, one hand holding his pants to keep them up and the other finding Arin’s hand where it’s clutching the blanket, “No, it’s okay, I, ah…I’d like that. I really would.” 

Arin smiles and Dan’s heart squeezes in his chest, “Okay, great.” 

“But right now, I really _have_ to get to work.” 

“Right! Right, go ahead,” Arin says. 

Dan pads back to his room feeling like he’s walking on air. He buttons his pants, grabs his hat off the desk and shoves it down over his unruly curls. Two minutes later he looks about as good as he’s going to get as he toes on his sneakers and heads out the door, Arin throwing a goodbye to him as Dan hurries down the hall. 

He’s got a long shift ahead of him and likely he’ll get some shit for being late, but he doesn’t really mind. He’s focused on his impending _date_ with Arin. Something he had no clue he’d want or would happen, but when the opportunity presented itself, Dan couldn’t say no. 

He wants to spend more time with Arin, wants to be around him more. Something is shifting into place between them and he really hates how it hadn’t been like this from the start, the way he thinks maybe they were supposed to be, how they should have been. He’s all for making up for lost time. 

Dan makes it to work ten minutes late and his boss gives him a firm look, but even that doesn’t get Dan down because the idea of going out with Arin after work is what’s going to get him through this shift. Come hell or rude customers, very little could bring him down because Dan’s got that giddy feeling exploding through him. He’s got a date with Arin.


End file.
